pugsclubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Diana
Hurricane Diana is a massive hurricane that destroyed the islands of Snowzerland, Geezerland, and A335 island. It made landfall in Snowzerland on February 7, 2013 and blew itself out over the southern Andes mountains on February 14, 2013. 7,110,595 penguins were killed in the Ninja Archipelago from all 3 islands except Batavia, which passed under the large eye of the hurricane and minimal damage was done on Batavia. Normally icy islands such as Snowzerland were extremely unprepared for the hurricane as the eye wall on the strongest flank of the hurricane turned Snowzerland into dirty salt water in the space of 36 hours. It took six years for this island to become the Karate, Golden Gate Chink, Stonelake, and Cranberry islands of Coldland. In six years A335 Island became Ninja Island, and Geezerland became Kakashii Island. Coldland was also deposited between Club Penguin Island and Freezeland due to ocean currents, leaving Batavia far east. Snowzerland is destroyed in 36 hours February 7, 2013- Geneva, Snowzerland, around noon ' ' (Above) Geneva, 4 hours after Diana made landfall. Winds are around 50 MPH. '' Rumors had spread all over the Snoss nation that a hurricane would hit ever since January, when an eddie formed in the Jet Stream. The ACP reported 4 hours ago that it was confirmed it was coming. 50 mile per hour winds lashed at the typical Snoss german veranda rooves, tearing shingles off homes at an alarming rate. Reports flooded in that one sixth of Snowzerland was underwater due to the storm. A line of mountains, each about 1,000 feet high, had their tops fall into the water and the waves destroy the remaining hills. It had been the end of the line for over 1,000 penguins already, but traffic jams extended from Geneva to the Geezer Canal, a canal between there and Geezerland. But it was already too late. The line of Volkswagens were useless, as everyone in them would die in the next 36 hours. Then, the first raindrops began to fall ahead of lightning that destroyed Emperor Pengvintine and his palace in a huge, bright flash as the clock banged the twelfth ring of noon. '''February 8, 2013- Geneva, Snowzerland, 6:00 PM ' It was 30 hours after the storm killed Pengvintine, and in 6 hours, the last of Geneva would give in to the ocean. The sea was lashing at Geneva, knocking over 6 verandas when the clock tower would have struck the sixth chime of 6:00 PM. But after the fire, the whole governmental district and clock tower were charred and barren ground. 2,852 out of 7,110,595 casualties had already taken place, 26 of those from the verandas. Then 5 cars caught fire as the wind, howling at 120 MPH, blew them against the town sign, which caught on fire. They glowed gold just before the 20 people inside of those went to Davy Jones' Locker. A mother, a father, and 4 chicks raced along the edge to the nearest standing house, when the ground under them gave way and they passed away in the water. Now 2,904 casualties had taken place, and a penguin checked his watch- it just turned 6:01 PM. Five people exited their home to take a look at the watch, for all their clocks had fallen and been smashed. 2 little Snoss chicks had glass stuck in their feet, and a married couple cried at the sight. They were lying on a rock and had been carried here because they would probably never walk again from the damage, and they wouldn't, because just then they all fell down on a rockslide into the ocean. A jerk tripped a penguin and they both were killed by the onslaught. Within the next 6 hours, the south side of Geneva had dissapeared. By midnight, the landslide stopped. Two penguin eggs were on the edge, and as soon as it stopped, one egg was crushed by a wave. Then the skies cleared. 1,993,624 penguins had died, and the egg could probably be considered a .5 penguin. Then, the worst happened- All the sea water got stuck in a fault, and froze there. Over a period of 12 hours afterwards, earthquakes that shook down towns occurred, then Snowzerland was reduced to junk floating in the water by 6:00 AM. By then, the other 1,993,624.5 penguins were gone. Effect of Hurricane Diana on Freezeland The warm ocean currents near Freezeland brought record temperatures all over the bay seperating the Antarctic Peninsula from Freezeland. It got up to 30 degrees farenheight before and during Hurricane Diana. On February 8, 2013, a glacier near West Yeti broke off from a sheet of ice and slid down a frozen river. Once it hit the harbor, a large cruise ship was damaged and had to be prepared. Thankfully, no passengers were aboard, and the staff were on a lunch break on land. No one was hurt in the incident. Category:Hurricanes Category:Ninja Archipelago Category:Coldland